PMSing and full moon
by teiganmayxo
Summary: How will Bella cope when she's left with Cleo and Rikki both on their periods. To make matters worse she's stuck with them and Lewis during the full moon! What will happen? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**'Pms and full moon'**

chapter 1:

"alright" Lewis says to the three girls in front of him "full moon tonight,I'm staying to keep you safe!"

"We don't need you" Rikki says coldly.

"What she said" Cleo agrees.

"Girls,we need someone who won't get affected by the full moon. Bella said nicely

"Thank you Bella, well I'm going home I'll call you later for the full moon" Lewis says before leaving.

"Hey you two, what's with being so mean?" Bella asked.

"He asked for it" RIkki replied

"Yeah,we're not babies, we can take care of ourselves" Cleo said rudely.

-Bella then realised what was going on, since she met Cleo and Rikki they had always got their periods at the same time, apparently Emma did too before she left. They had all synced together is what Cleo told her one didn't realise until now but they were both PMSing, and she was stuck with then during the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"How am I going to deal with you two?" Bella says worriedly

"What are you talking about" Cleo says confused.

"You're both PMSing aren't you?" Bella asks

"Hey!" Rikki says offended " it's creepy you know that, anyway you do it too!

"I know I do Rikki, but there are two of you, and we have to be locked in here all night." Bella then replied.

"We're not that bad anyway" Cleo joins In.

"Yes you are' I thought I was bad until I met you two!" Bella answers.

-both girls scowl at her then Rikki says-

"Well good luck to you and Lewis tonight!"

"Ohhno, Lewis don't tell him bella" Cleo says.

"I won't, he wouldn't understand anyway, just both try not to be so moody. Bella replied.

"Its hard when your cramping like hell." Rikki moaned and Cleo agreed

"I know, I've been there, just try" Bella said knowingly. "But If you want to keep it from Lewis,don't make it obvious!" Bella then finished.

-the two girls nodded in agreement and Bella knew this was going to be a long night...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:

-Lewis is now at Cleo`s house with the three girls, locking the doors and boarding up the windows so no moonlight can get in-

"Hurry up Lewis, you suck at this" Rikki shouted rudely.

-Bella glared at her but she didn't notice-

"You can go Lewis,we really don't need you" Cleo said also rudely.

"You do need me here, what's going on with you two"Lewis asked.

"Nothing, their just tired" Bella replied quickly.

"Yeah, of being a woman" Rikki said under her breath.

-Bella glared at her then Lewis-

"Rikki you're lucky he didn't hear you, do you want him to know why you're being a bitch?" Bella said.

"No" Rikki whispered, defeated

- A little while later -

"Bella come here" Cleo shouts from upstairs in her bedroom.

"I'll be right back Lewis" Bella says before walking upstairs to Rikki and Cleo.

"What's wrong?" She then asks.

"We really don't feel good" Rikki says as they both hold their abdomens tightly.

"I know, but we have to stay downstairs, too much moonlight comes in up here." Bella replied.

"We can't go down there with Lewis!" Cleo said sorrowful.

"You can just act normal" Bella said sweetly before giving them both a hug as they all walked downstairs together.

"There you are, the moon will be up soon, we all have to stay down here, no more going upstairs" Lewis told the girls.

-Cleo suddenly realised she left something upstairs, something she needed right about now and Rikki probably would too very,very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

-Thanks to those who have sent me a message I've had some PMs requesting more period stories,which is weird I know, but why not please the readers,well enjoy the next chapter -

chapter 4:

"is the moon up yet?" Cleo asked Lewis worriedly.

"Yes, we're down here for the night" he replied

-Cleo pulls Bella to the side away from Lewis-

"I need to go upstairs urgently"Cleo says, now panicking

"Why? What could you possibly need right now?" Bella said.

"What do you think?" Cleo say rudely.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking" Bella snapped back

"I thought me and Rikki were the ones PMSing , not you!" Cleo sniggered.

"I'm not" Bella scowled now what do you need, Lewis can get it for you"

"Ohh, be really can't" Cleo replied with wide eyes.

"Cleo, do you need...tampons?" Bella asked confused.

"Duhh" Cleo replied bluntly.

" I thought you were PMSing, as in pre, like before you start you're period" Bella said confused.

"Yeah well turns out I'm a bitch before and during, surprise, Rikki is too so don't be surprised if she needs tampons soon" Cleo then said.

"Well how are we going to get them, if we can't go up there?" Bella said after...

_-thanks for reading, I know it's short but I do post new chapters regularly plus I have exams so shorter and more frequent is easier for me-_


	5. Chapter 5

_**sorry couldn't upload today I had my guitar lesson, revision and it's got too late, will try and upload tomorrow, but a heads up I'm going away from Friday-Sunday his week so I will try and get this story finished before then, if not I will post a new one when I come back on Monday, thank to all the views,feel free to leave reviews it does help me out and follow/favourite firmament post thanks -teiganmay**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_finally chapter yay! Enjoy_**

Cleo and Bella return to Lewis and Rikki to find her shouting at him.

"I don't care I need to go up there"Rikki shouts

"Well you can't" Lewis says " you will have to wait"

"What's going on?" Bella asks

"Rink says she needs to go upstairs to get something but she will get moonstruck and won't tell me what it is so I can't even get it for her" Lewis rants

-Bella realises what Cleo said was true and she turns to Rikki-

"Do you need you know what's?" Bella asks sutely

"Yeah, I guess Cleo too right?" Rikki replies correctly

" What are we going to do, I'm kinda desperate right now" Cleo says

"Rikki,Cleo come here. Lewis we'll be back soon"Bella says as they step away from Lewis

"Do you really both need them like right now?" Bella says

"Yes" both the girls shout

" hold on, I think I have a couple in my bag, but they will have to last you" Bella replies

-she gives each girl a tampon and they use the downstairs restroom before returning to Bella and Lewis

-Later on Lewis fell asleep but all the girls were still awake-

"My stomach hurts" Cleo moaned

" same" Rikki replied

" look I understand, believe me I do, but just get through tonight " Bella comforted them before they fell asleep

"Thank goodness, PMS and full moon really don't mix" Bella laughed to herself before also falling asleep.

**_Thanks for reading leave reviews if you want more period stories, people do, so let me know thAnks- teiganmay_**


End file.
